Zachary
Biography Zachary debuted in Two Times the Appeal! sitting at a table with his Bidoof. Yazmyne and her friends rushed passed him when they wanted to sign up for the Hearthome City Contest. Zachary reappears the next day as one of the Coordinators for the Hearthome Contest. He appeals with Bidoof and Croagunk. They teamed together matching Mud Bomb with Hyper Fang and Secret Power with Poison Sting to create a dazzling appeal. Zachary concluded with a display of tiny power as his Pokemon created fissures in the stage with Brick Break and Superpower. Their performance advanced Zachary to the battle rounds. Zachary faced Shaina in the first battle in the next episode. He chose Croagunk and Giragarig against Shaina's combination of Cherrim and Vespiquen, defeating them soundly and by points to advance to the semifinals. Zachary faced a much more even challenge against his semifinalist opponent Yazmyne and her team of Buneary and Buizel. Both sides shared even combinations and blows, but Yazmyne's final combination Ice Aqua Jet trumped Zachary's Girafarig at the last minute, costing him the match when time expired. Zachary returned in The Best Croagunk in Show! participating in Pastoria City's Croagunk Festival. Zachary reveals that he earned his second ribbon. Zachary reveals the Great Marsh is where he captured Croagunk, his first Pokemon. Zachary and Croagunk win the Croagunk Festival, winning a Black Belt for the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. Zachary left Pastoria City after the competition, but first informed Yazmyne of the upcoming Celestic Town Contest where he intends to compete. Zachary reappeared in Counting Stars! as anticipated for the Celestic Town Contest. Zachary appealed with a Bibarel, who evolved from his Bidoof. Bibarel made a large iceberg with Ice Beam then chipped away at with with Hyper Fang to construct an ice sculpture of the Sinnoh Ribbon Cup, and Bibarel jumped inside of it. The judges praised Bibarel's detail of the ribbon cup and Zachary advanced to the battle rounds. Zachary chose Croagunk for the battle rounds and advanced to the semifinals to face Yazmyne and her Yazmyne's Luxio in a rematch of their Hearthome encounter. This time, Zachary completely outclassed Yazmyne, defeating her by a large margin and advancing to the finals. Zachary then won the contest and his third Sinnoh Ribbon. Zachary reappeared in...to particpate in the Sinnoh Grand Festival after having earned his five Sinnoh ribbons. He performed with a Gible and Cacturne on the appeal stage using a hypnotic Sandstorm appeal to successfully advance to the battle rounds. In the first battle round, he faced Yazmyne for the third time, pitting his Coragunk and Gible against her Luxray and Buizel. Zachary had a clear advantage in the match with his Croagunk immune to Water-Type attacks and Gible immune to electrical attacks. Zachary overwhelmed Yazmyne with this advantage until she recognized a flaw in Zachary's performance tactics. Yazmyne defeated Zachary by a few points thus eliminating Zachary from the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Personality and Characteristics Pokemon Related Articles Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Sinnoh Grand Festival